Justo debajo del ojo
by milyp94
Summary: Pues creo que con él. –Dijo tranquilo refiriéndose a la manchita debajo del ojo- tu cara se ve más infantil, como..¿Inocente? –De por sí ya era bastante amable esa apariencia no ayudaba mucho- [Rintori]


Advertencia: Amor a lunares (¿)

Tengo que hacer a Rin malo pero creo que no me sale tan malo ;3;! Y Nitori tengo que hacerlo mas shota(?)

Es mi primera fic de Free! . Y esta pareja realmente necesita más amor!

* * *

Wen I was…-Estaba seguro que no lo había escrito así, por lo que por decima vez arranco el papel para tirarlo en el cesto (no podía dejarlo en el piso) – ten years…-Frunció el ceño ¿Qué era lo que seguía?

Ten years old..-Completo alguien, que no era alguien más que el pelirrojo y nadador estrella Rin Matsuoka quien al llegar arrogo su toalla, quizás un poco molesto porque Nitori había faltado a la natación por estar haciendo esa tarea de inglés que era lo más fácil del mundo.

¡Gracias Senpai! - El más pequeño Termino de escribir otras cosas en un papel y luego prosiguió a recortar unas fotos que iba pegando en su cuaderno, parecía muy entretenido con su tarea.- Lamento molestarlo se que tiene otras cosas que hacer...-Dijo con timidez pues el mayor de seguro se iría a correr- ¿podía ayudarme...?

El de los afilados dientes no tenía otra opción, si no lo hacia el otro tardaría toda la noche y la luz lo molestaría al dormir, así que se acercó para poder echar un vistazo rápido. Estaba bien escrito, de forma muy básica pero no estaba mal.

Al revisar la tarea vio de reojo las fotografías y hubo una que llamo su atención, en ella Nitori tenía unos pocos meses de haber nacido, su cara no había cambiado mucho. "En verdad parece que tiene cara de niño pequeño" pensó para sus adentros el pelirrojo para luego notar que había un pequeño detalle

- Si no fuera porque no tienes el lunar diría que estás igual

- Me salió cuando era un poco más grande…-Comentó el más joven y como reflejo rasco la mejilla donde estaba dicho punto - N-no creo que me vea tan igual…-No quería contradecir a quien tanto admiraba pero vamos ¡No podía tener una carita de bebé! -

- Pues creo que con él. –Dijo tranquilo refiriéndose a la manchita debajo del ojo- tu cara se ve más infantil, como inocente –De por sí ya era bastante amable esa apariencia no ayudaba mucho-

Aiichiro no supo que contestar ¿Eso era un cumplido? ¿O una ofensa? Así que mejor guardo silencio pero su corazón latía muy rápido (como en esos mangas donde todo era color de rosa ) y el color no tardo en subir a sus mejillas-

- Ug..-No era capaz de decir algo coherente-

Rin solo lo contemplo confundido, ahora veía un punto negro debajo de dos orbes azules y todo rodeado de rojo, no era algo malo a la vista, pero le hacia sentir algo extraño, hasta que tuvo que analizar lo dicho-

- No te preocupes. –El mayor no sabía que decirle ya para calmarlo o para salir de la situación tan extraña-Vas a encontrar alguna buena mujer que le guste esa cara y ese lunar de niña–Se acosto en la cama de abajo pero sin dejar de verlo –

- Si, si senpai –Contesto el otro como medio perdido y ese sonrojo solo aumento- Pero es que yo..eh nada mejor olvídelo

- Oh..no me digas que ¿eres de "esos"? -Ahora no solo tenía la apariencia afeminada, sino que también tenía gustos de una niña, no juzgaba eso había conocido a Nagisa y su sexualidad tan dudosa, pero aquí el problema era que compartía cuarto, aunque le importaba, el otro no le podía hacer nada.

- ¡No!..-No era una mentira, ya le habían gustado niñas pero si solo le gustaba Rin ¿podía decirse que era gay?-

- Si vas a traer chicos, procura no hacer mucho ruido, que me gusta dormir tranquilo y que ni se les ocurra verme –Volteo hacia arriba de la cama y no pudo evitar imaginarse a Nitori con un tipo encima de él (Dudaba que el menor se consiguiera alguien más delicado, o al menos que fuera alguien muy fetichista como para ir abajo ) probablemente el menor gemiría mucho de por sí ya era bastante gritón y con esa voz aguda sería algo difícil de callar

"¡Senpai!" Gimió el Nitori de los pensamientos del pelirrojo que fueron demasiado explícitos, así que salió un rato de su rara imaginación pero ni si quiera tuvo tiempo para sorprenderse cuando vio al de cabellos plateados llorar un poco

-¡Prometo dejar de serlo!..-Eso no se podía quitar obviamente, pero el menor parecía hacer cualquier cosa- ¡Pero por favor no cambie de cuarto!

- Nitori…

- En serio, conseguiré una novia...

- Nitori…-insistía el otro-

- ¡Hasta dejare de espiarlo cuando se cambia!

- ¡Nitori!.-Levanto un poco más la voz-

- ¡Dejare de llevar un diario sobre usted! ¡Pero por favor no se vaya! –Ahora estaba llorando en serio-

- ¡Que te calles!

Para que el otro dejara de hablar fue hacia donde estaba y le tomo los hombros intentaba analizar todo lo que había escuchado

- S-senpai…-Murmuro el más joven queriendo dejar de llorar –

- Ya calmado, en verdad no me importa, no era algo que me sorprendiera –Se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia- Solo no hagas nada raro

- Mañana conseguiré novia

- No es necesario...

- Lo Digo en serio

- Como quieras entonces

- Lo olvidare, Aunque usted es muy genial e increíble...-Rin se sintió extraño al pensar que el menor podría estar diciéndole eso a alguien más- Pero ¿Al menos podría darme un beso? –Pregunto, en verdad era demasiado bocón- Al menos quiero eso y lo dará usted así se asegura que no haga nada.

- U...-Un sonrojo apareció ahora en Rin, no era que no hubiera dado su primer beso, sino que se lo pidiera tan así, pero por otra parte, le subía un poco el ego haber enamorado a alguien- Solo uno, si te pasas te muerdo...

- ¡Si! ..-La mordida no quedo como una amenaza para el menor así que simplemente se dejaría llevar-

Tomo aire para luego comenzar a acercase, para ese entonces el menor ya había cerrado los ojos y se podía ver claramente como temblaba por los nervios, así que disfruto mientras se iba acercando poco a poco pero cuando sus labios estaban a milímetros de tocarse paro y fue a besar el lunar con una ternura que no sabía que no era capaz de dar. Pero eso era lo que provocaba esa manchita facial tan linda

Justo cuando el menor iba a protestar aprovecho esos labios entre abiertos para darle un beso que empezó tierno pues no sabía bien como besar a su compañero de cuarto que era menor y que parecía su asistente. Y cuando pensaba terminarlo se encontró con que unos brazos le rodeaban el cuello para acercarlo pidiendo más.

No quería hacerlo, lo juraba, no quería meter su lengua y jugar con la ajena obteniendo suspiros, aunque aún así lo hizo, pero una incomodidad llego cuando una de las manos dejaba su cabello para avanzar por su espalda. Ahí fue cuando recordó su promesa de morder y de inmediato capturo el labio superior entre sus afilados dientes para luego tirar, no fue la fuerza lo que hizo más daño si no lo afilados que eran

-¡Ah!..-se quejo el de cabellos grises para luego separarse de inmediato pero tocando su labio.

- Desobedeciste. –Quiso agregar mas pero la cara aún mas roja del otro y con una sonrisa como si acaba de pasar lo mejor de su vida se quedo sin palabras y un raro sentimiento lo invadió cuando recordó aquel quejido con esa voz tan aguda que no fue tan desesperante-

- Perdone –Estuvo a nada de decir lo mucho que le gustaba su ancha espalda y esos músculos en su brazos – Ahora terminare mi trabajo

- D-de acuerdo

Como el más pequeño pequeño parecía muy tranquilo era algo que no entendía así que se quedo algo pasmado.

-¿No vas a pedir más?

-Prometí que no –Sus ojos parecían estar rojizos, quería llorar otra vez-

- Puedes pedir otro si quieres

- No, realmente quiero besarlo y que me muerda otra vez..

El de ojos azules hablo sin pensar volviendo a sollozar Rin no supo porque pero en cuanto vio que una lagrima volvía a deslizarse en esa mejilla donde estaba el lunar no pudo contenerse y volvió a besar esa zona y luego su mejilla para descender a sus labios y volver aprobarlos

Aunque el menor no salía de su sorpresa por ser tratado así se dejo besar para luego corresponder de forma torpe sin intentar tocar otra vez.

Los labios de pelirrojo volvían a atacar con fuerza a los otros aunque no tenía experiencia besando hombres, saboreando y de forma inconsciente rodeo sus caderas para acercarlo más y en ese momento Nitori juraba que estaba soñando así que de nuevo volvió a acariciar su nuca

Terminaron ese beso y volvieron a empezar otro un poco más juguetón que el anterior y sus manos no se quedaron quietas, eran adolescentes, hormonales después de todo por lo que teniendo esa situación estando solos en un cuarto sin nadie que pudiera interrumpir aumentaba mas el calor.

Las manos de Rin continuaban en la cintura para luego acariciar su espalda el menor tenía un poco de músculos después de todo, mientras que Nitori estaba embobado con la situación que solo podía jalar un poco el cabello exigiendo a un más.

En cuanto no pudieron más se separaron intentando respirar correctamente, el más grande contemplo a su kohai que tenía una cara adorable y luchaba por respirar pues el mayor le había robado todo el aliento y la coherencia. En esos momentos pensó que se veía como una niña, pero había algo duro apretando contra su pierna

-Oh…

La boca de Rin se había abierto en una perfecta "O" no sabía que decir al respecto, no había estado con un hombre y ¡¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso?!

- Perdone senpai. –Se disculpo el de cabellos grises pero fijo su mirada en la de Rin, también estaba así y este lo noto-

El "Tiburón" no supo como sentirse en eso momentos pues era una situación bastante comprometedora, ahora fue su turno para sentir que el calor llegaba a su rostro, era culpa de Nitori, la manera en que había jadeado, la forma en cómo había tirado su cabello, ese rostro demasiado lindo y ese estúpido lunar que había iniciado la conversación que termino así.

-¡Yo le puedo dar placer Senpai!..- Era virgen pero no estúpido, veía la oportunidad de poder tocar y dar placer al mayor por lo que no lo dejaría ir-

- ¿Y qué harás con lo tuyo ?..-Alzo una ceja mientras lo examinaba sintiéndose extraño, era la primera vez que se fijaba por voluntad propia en la entrepierna de alguien más-

- N-no importa,

- ¿Cómo que no?

- Porque no, solo deme unos minutos en el baño y…

Aiichiro no tuvo oportunidad de terminar de hablar pues Rin acomodo su pierna justo en medio de las suyas y sin decir nada levanto la suya rosando con su entrepierna.

- ¡Senpai!..-Gimió de inmediato el más joven, solo un toque lo hacía sentir en un sueño, pero entendió la indirecta y comenzó a frotarse contra el otro.

Ambos no tenían mucha idea de lo que estaban haciendo, en especial el pelirrojo que parecía estar llevando el control de la situación, el apretaba la hombría del menor con su rodilla y se frotaba constantemente contra su muslo en lo que acorralaba ese pequeño cuerpo en la pared.

No tardaron mucho en volver a besarse esta vez ninguno dijo nada al respecto solo se acercaron interrumpiendo contantemente para separarse y tomar aire. Nitori gemía intentando no ser demasiado ruidoso aunque era inútil y Rin solo lanzaba gruñidos bajos, entrecerrado los ojos, eso era demasiado bueno, en una que se separaron para tomar el aire necesario se detuvo a pensar si cumpliría su promesa. No sabía porque pero impediría eso.

Rechazo por unos instantes esos labios ya rojos por las mordidas para comenzar a descender por el cuello dejando besos hasta que llego al hombro y mordió con fuerza, ahora todos verían que tenía dueño y que eran estúpidos al pensar que iba a tener ojos para alguien que no fuera su "senpai"…entonces lo noto, era un poco molesto que solo le dijera así

-Senpai!..-Volvió a gemir-

-¿No puedes decirme Rin?

Tal vez rompía el momento así que volvió a besar sus hombros.

- D-dudo mucho me acostumbre a decirle así...

- Pues intenta

Y de nuevo otra mordida, al menos vería si ahora lo haría de la forma correcta

- ¡Rin!

Al decirlo de la forma correcta recibió su recompensa: Nuevamente los labios del otro.

Pasaron unos momentos más y el de dientes de tiburón entreabrió los ojos para ver a su compañero de cuarto completamente nervioso pero le gustaba esa vista y en cuanto cerró los ojos comenzó a frotarse con mayor insistencia, apretujando al otro contra la pared y de un momento a otro que no supo cómo empezó comenzó a susurrar su nombre

-Nitori, nitori..

En realidad no era consciente de lo que hacía pero el susodicho si, aunque fueran susurros muy bajitos y eso junto con unas manos que comenzaban a explorar su espalda por debajo de la camisa fueron suficiente para que terminara alcanzando su orgasmo, no sin antes gemir el nombre de su "senpai ", Rin termino unos momentos después, sintiendo algo verdaderamente increíble asombrado que fuera por tocar y dejarse manosear por el pequeño.

Duraron unos minutos así pese a que estaban muy pegajosos por el sudor y otros fluidos, porque la vergüenza de lo que acaban de hacer los tenía paralizado, uno no sabía qué rayos había hecho y otro pensaba que estaba soñando

-Bien... eso fue.- El mayor no encontraba las palabras que podían expresar como se sentía con respecto a lo sucedido

- ¿Fue mi culpa? – No tenía mucho sentido pero si hacía que estuviera mejor asumiría la responsabilidad.

- Si, fue tu culpa tuya y de ese estúpido lunar , que quisiera follarme tu pierna, tsk

-Oh.

A estas alturas no sabía que más decir pues ¿era bueno o malo? Aunque quizás si había provocado una erección en su senpai y este había gemido su nombre era algo bueno.

- ¿No tenías una tarea que hacer?

- E-es para dentro de dos días. P-puedo hacerla después, hoy falte para poder estar mañana y pasado –Comentó tranquilamente- Ahorita quisiera un baño

- De acuerdo.

Cada uno se baño en diferente ducha aunque el pensamiento de hacerlo acompañado paso por la mente de ambos y luego de eso se vistieron juntos como de costumbre y Rin observo que no estaba siendo espiado lo cual lo preocupo

- Puedes ver, se que quieres

Apenas hablo y ya tenía los ojos azules sobre su pecho, no le molesto pues de inmediato recordó esa mirada mientras se besaban.

- ¿Realmente piensas buscarte una novia mientras me ves de esa forma?..-Pregunto un poco burlón-

- S-si

Ahora sintió un raro estremecimiento no quería que se sonrojara por alguien más o que hiciera o lo hicieran sentir como hace un rato, era su kohuai, era suyo y punto, tenía marcas moradas en su cuello, le pertenecía.

- Pues no lo harás, desde ahora solo me besarás a mí y solo te sonrojarás para mí ¿de acuerdo? – Aunque lo decía con seriedad había desviado la mirada pues hasta sus orejas estaban sonrojadas-

- ¿habla en serio?

- Si.

- ¡OH! ¡GRACIAS!..-De inmediato fue abrazarlo estaba demasiado feliz porque su senpai se mostrara así de posesivo con él y por las promesas de mas besos.

- Tranquilo.- Picó aquella machita que quedaba justo debajo del ojo y sonrió de lado- Será mejor que comiences a guardar energías de ahora en adelante

- S-si! Si, tendré muchas energías. –Nada tonto capto el doble sentido de aquellas palabras y le encantaba.

Rin sonrió, no iba a ser tan malo compartir la habitación con Nitori de ahora en adelante, aunque tuviera una voz aguda y un lunar que le parecía muy lindo en un adorable rostro.

* * *

Gracias por leer! Y no olviden dejar comentario es gratis :3


End file.
